


Calm before the Storm

by KissedByShaddows24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Multi, Multiple Partners, Mysterious virus, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Pregnancy, Remus Lupin Lives, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, small-marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByShaddows24/pseuds/KissedByShaddows24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the second wizarding war, and unknown wizard a virus spread throughout magical England, causing roughly 80% of males to be in a coma while affecting 60% of the females. Through drastic measures, the Ministry of Magic divorced any witches or wizards that had their partners in a coma. So they were also in the ruling for the Ministry of Magic's new program, the marriage bed. Which is where the ministry hand pics one male to marry five women to repopulate. What will happen couple years down the road when the patients that have the wizards virus suddenly wake up from their coma to find that their husbands/wives are happily remarried to different people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I know that there are several stories out there that have multiple marriage law/s that happened from a virus/the end of the war. I have ready some good stories that involved Hermione with several men, or Harry with several women. All of those stories are good, but I feel that they are lacking any drama/jealousy between the couples, and they just jump right into the relationship without any conflicts. This story will be totally different.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note: I know that there are several stories out there that have multiple marriage law/s that happened from a virus/the end of the war. I have ready some good stories that involved Hermione with several men, or Harry with several women. All of those stories are good, but I feel that they lack any drama/jealousy between the couples, and they just jump right into the relationship without any conflicts. This story will be entirely different.*
> 
> Full summary: after the second wizarding war, and unknown wizard a virus spread throughout magical England, causing roughly 80% of males to be in a coma while affecting it 60% of the females. Through drastic measures, the Ministry of Magic divorced any witches or wizards that had their partners in a coma. So they were also in the ruling for the Ministry of Magic's new program, the marriage bed. Which is where the Ministry hand picks one male to marry five women to repopulate. What will happen couple years down the road when the patients that have the wizards virus suddenly wake up from their coma to find that their husbands/wives are remarried to different people.
> 
> This fanfiction is rated M, so no one under eighteen should read this.
> 
> The pairing is: Harry/Hermione/Luna/Pansy/Molly/Narcissa
> 
> This chapter has been updated.

Calm before the Storm

Chapter One

Day One

It started out on a peaceful day. The sun was high in the sky, and a light breeze brushed passed in between the petals of wildflowers in the small field close to the Burrow. Tall oak and maple trees provided enough shade for the two exhausted adults, as the leaned against the bark of the oak tree. Their names are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, two-thirds of the golden trio. Ron, the third of the golden trio, was currently inside his home helping his mother prepare Fred's favorite food for tonight dinner.

"Do you think the pain is going to disappear?" asked Harry, as he ran his fingers through some blades of grass. He was happy that Voldemort was gone for good. He was finally able to live his life without constantly looking over his shoulder. He looked up at the sky before he turned his head to look at his friend. He frowned before saying, "the pain of losing some of our classmates and everyone else who died in the war. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and not realize that they're dead."

"It will take some time," said Hermione, as she stretched her legs out. She was glad that she decided to wear shorts today. It was starting to get somewhat warm outside. It also helped that she liked how the blades of grass felt on her smooth legs. It was one of her weird quirks that she never would mention to anyone. "It was only two weeks since the final battle. The last of the funerals were only two days ago. Grieving for a while is normal. Nobody should be told to move on that quick from a loss."

"I know," he said, staring into her eyes. He always loved Hermione's eyes. He liked how they would turn a light brown when she was happy, and a chocolate brown when she was angry. It turned him on. He was glad that no one found out about his dirty little secret, especially Ron or Ginny; they would have blown that way out of proportion. "I'm just worried that something major is going to happen, and I won't be able to stop it."

"We have constantly been fighting to defeat Voldemort that we don't know what were going to do now that we have all this time on our hands. Anything else that happens after this is not your fault. You can't prevent anyone else's actions. Besides, I still have that gut feeling too, and it's normal with everything we have been through."

"What do we do then? How do we get this feeling to go away? I particularly don't like it."

"We live. We take one day at a time." Hermione smiled at him. "That feeling we pass, hopefully."

"When are you going to leave to Australia?" Harry asked her. He didn't want her to leave him. He was used to having her by his side constantly for the past year. He didn't like that she was going to go so far away from him. He hoped that she would just push going off to Australia for another week or two.

"Next week," she replied. She was worried that her parents were not going to be happy with her after she erased their memories of her. She just hoped that once they calm down enough, they would try to understand it from her point of view. She was about to push it off for another two to three weeks, but that would have been the cowardly thing to do, and she wasn't a coward. "I'm going to retrieve my parents. Give them back their memories. Possibly talk them into coming back home."

"Is Ron going with you?" He asked.

"No," she responded. "With Fred dying recently. I don't want to take him away from the rest of the family especially now."

"I understand."

"How was the trip to Gringotts?"

"They just charged me for the repair of the bank's structure and the cost for the dragon that we rode out. Plus a small fee of ten thousand gallons. It honestly wasn't that much, besides their happy that they finally got their hands on the Lestrange volt, and a few other smaller families."

"That's not a small fee," Hermione muttered, as she picked up a yellow dandelion. She started pulling the yellow petals off of it.

Harry gave her a look before he said, "It is a small amount, Hermione. It wouldn't even put a small dent on the Potter vault nor the Black vault. I'm not even talking about my trust fund. Dumbledore never told me that my trust vault wasn't the only vault that I have. Apparently, when he sealed my parents will, he blocked the goblins to reveal all other vaults and properties until I reach seventeen. I hate that he even had any control of my life."

"Dumbledore had a lot of faults," said Hermione, as she gathered most of her hair and tied her hair back in a bun. "We only saw a small glimpse of that man, and that was only what he wanted to show us. I don't think anyone knew the real Dumbledore, not even his brother."

"You're right," he said, wiping his forehead. "I have been slowly going through my properties, both from the Potter and the Black side, some of them have been rented out while other are only abandoned. I went to Potter Manor, where my grandparents lived, to get the feel of where they lived. The top half of the property was destroyed by Voldemort in the first war. The bottom half was fine it just needs some minor reconstruction. I've decided that I'm going to renovate and update the whole property. It will take a while for all of the repairs to get done, so I've decided that I'm going to live at Grimmauld place temporarily. I'm going let anyone stay there that needs some temporary shelter until they can get back on their feet. I've also decided on giving Remus and Tonks Grimmauld or another Black family House. I think that they deserve to have a real house, and not that small flat that Tonks owns."

"Harry," said Hermione….

"Ginny!" Yelled Molly, frantically.

Harry and Hermione took one silent look at each other before they stood up and ran towards the Burrow. Once they were inside, they ran to the kitchen, where Ginny was helping her mom with tonight's dinner. Ron, George, and Percy were on the other side of the kitchen; trying not to get in the way of their parents trying to revive their sister. George and Percy were the only ones who temporarily moved back to the Burrow after Fred's funeral. Charlie, the second Weasley son, went back to Romania yesterday. Bill and Fleur were at her parents' house in France as an extended honeymoon, and they left right after Fred's funeral.

On the other end of the kitchen, was Molly and Arthur Weasley, trying every spell they knew to revive their daughter. After five minutes passed with no spell working was concerning for them.

"We need to take her to St. Mugo's," said Arthur, as he bit his lip.

"We're going to need you…. George!" Screamed Molly as she noticed that her son was quickly falling towards the ground. Harry and Percy, since they were so close to him, grabbed each of his arms to prevent him from falling. He was leaning against Percy, as Harry grabbed George around the waist to stabilize him. Molly took the next couple of minutes to check over George with some basic healing spells. Nothing worked. He was the same as Ginny.

"Arthur, just took Ginny to St. Mungo's," said Hermione, as she stepped back into the kitchen. She helped Arthur carry Ginny to the Floo, while Molly was casting the spells on George.

"Alright, dear," said Molly, giving Hermione a small worried glance. She was glad that she had an extra set of hands helping her. "Percy, Harry, can you both please Floo him to St. Mungo's?"

"No, problem, mom," said Percy, as he and Harry started moving George towards the living room.

"Ron, I want you to follow after them," said Molly, as she quickly walked over to a small bookshelf in the kitchen. She grabbed a small pamphlet book on diagnosis spells. She quickly flipped to the page. She tapped her finger on the spell, highlighting it before she gave it to Hermione. "Hermione, since I know that you're a quick spell learner I've asked you to stay back. We are going to be casting a diagnostic test on every room of the house. We need to make sure that the reason they got sick wasn't something from here."

Hermione had nodded at the older woman before she ran upstairs to the attic. Molly started in the basement. Five minutes passed before both of the women met on the second floor right outside of the Master suite. "Did you find anything?" asked Molly, her cheeks were slightly pink from running. She needed to get into better shape.

"No, empty," Hermione replied.

"It's time that we head to St. Mungo's."

St Mugo's was the only magical hospital in the United Kingdom. It was located in London, in what Muggles thought was an abandon haunted warehouse. St. Mungo's was like any other hospital. They had a twenty-four private rooms in the emergency department, and a larger room that held several beds in case of a severe emergency. They had a children's department, maternity department, Insanity department, and several smaller different departments. Since relocating to this new building, in the early seventies, they have never been severely busy; even when they went through two blood wars; although that changed today.

"Arthur!" shouted Molly as she ran into her husband's arms. St. Mungo's waiting room was packed. Teens, adults, and children were hauled in small groups with tears streaming down their faces. Molly pulled away from her husband and looked at the little group behind him. It consisted of Percy, Harry, and Hermione. She looks towards her husband. "Where's Ron?"

"He passed out as soon as he stepped out of the Floo," he responded, frowning. "They don't know what's going on. It's not just happening to us. They have received more than fifty cases of witches and wizards just going unconscious. They have our three children in the same room. Healer Bells will come and tell us if there is anything different."

"Percy," said Hermione, suddenly. She had her arms around Percy's waist. His head was resting against her shoulder. Her face was turning slightly red from trying to hold him up herself.

Suddenly a Healer Bells was next to them with a gurney floating behind them. Arthur levitated his son on top of the stretcher. The healer turned towards Molly and Arthur, giving them a worried frown, she said, "Thanks for lifting him, Arthur."

"Is there any word on our other children?" asked Molly.

"There all still unconscious yet, and have no sign of waking up. We have no idea what this virus is nor the strand of this particular virus. We are trying to do all that we can, but it will take some time and patience. We believe that this virus is contagious, although we don't know to some extent. Master healer, Greyson, will be giving a small conference to the guest in the waiting room shortly. He will answer any question you might have. Right now, I need to get Percy into a bed near his siblings," said healer Bells. She turned on her head and floated the gurney towards a set of metal double doors.

"What will happen if our children won't wake up? I can't lose another one? I just can't." Molly's light brown eyes watered slightly. Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife as she cried. He wished to the high heavens that none of his children pass away.

"Attention! Attention, everyone, please calm down!" An older wizard asked. He had dark gray hair, which looked like it was starting to recede. He was slightly chubby, and he was short only standing at five feet. He had a white robe on that showed a light blue healers scrubs. "My name is Arron Greyson, and I'm the master healer here at St. Mungos. I know almost everyone in this room has a loved one that fell unconscious to this new strain of a virus. All of our healers are now working together so we can find a solution to waking up your family. From what I understand, this virus isn't harming them in any other way. We still don't have any idea how this virus started or if it is highly contagious. It would be in your best interest to go back to your houses, so you're not surrounded by the virus. If you're underage, please see one of our volunteers so they can sort out housing. I will now be accepting any questions."

"What is this virus?" asked an older woman, as she held her small grandson in her lap.

The Master Healer shifted nervously on his feet. "We don't know what the name of the virus is. We are current calling this medical emergency a virus because it acts such a similarity to one."

"Is this virus contagious?" asked a middle-aged wizard, near his two pre-Hogwarts age daughters.

"We currently haven't gotten any more than twenty patients that show this virus symptoms. So we can't give you a straight answer if the virus is contagious or not."

"Are you trying everything you can to wake them up?" asked a middle-aged witch.

"Yes," he said. "We have tried everything from potions to spells and everything in between. We're not giving up hope that we will find the patients a cure."

"Master Healer Greyson!" Yelled another healer. "We have another four."

"Be right there," he responded. He turned back to the audience. "We are trying everything to help your family. We will be in touch with all of you when we know more or the patient response. Now, if your underage, and has a parent or parents that are patients please see one of our volunteers about finding you housing. I encourage all of you to go home."

Healer Greyson nodded his head at everyone in the waiting room before he turned around and headed towards the double doors where another healer was waiting for him.

"What should we do?" asked Harry.

"I believe that we should go home," said Arthur, with his arm around his wife.

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to need to reschedule my trip to see my parents. I possibly can't leave. Not with Ron in here, and an unknown virus that's spreading."

"Harry, Hermione," said Molly. "I would like you two to please come back to the Burrow with us. I don't think I can worry about you two especially going over to Grimmauld place, with this virus running amuck."

"I don't think anyone of us needs to be alone at a time like this." Stated Harry, while Hermione nodded in agreement with him.


	2. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I've decided that Ginny will be one of Ginny's wives.  
> This chapter has been edited.

Chapter 2

Day Four

Luna Lovegood wasn't like any other woman her age. She was a 17-year-old witch, which meant that she was considered adult in the Wizard world. Although that wasn't why, she was special. She had a gift. In fact, the gift usually skips two generations in her family, and she was the lucky one to receive it. She was what you would call a seer, which included several different abilities of sightseeing; including seeing a glimpse of the future. She could tell your aura if you're standing next to her. She also had the capacity to see a lot more magical animals than non-Seers could, and not many people believed in them.

"Luna, dear," said her father as he came into her bedroom. He was wiping his hands on a purple starfish dish towel. He had an airy half-smile on his face. "Did you know that this virus is going to spread?"

"I knew that something was going to happen, but I don't know what, and I didn't know exactly when it would happen."

"Do you know if there is a cure for this virus?"

"No, there's no cure for this illness. It has to run its course, which can take a while. I know that most of the people that are infected or will be affected soon will survive. I am aware that the wizarding world will be affected, but it will turn and change many things for the good. I didn't tell anybody of what I knew because this needs to happen. You need to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I know about this virus. If you do tell the changes won't occur for another 150 years which will make us further behind then the rest of the world. Promise me, please."

"I promise." Her father stated with a frown on his face. His daughter wasn't one to beg. He knew that she was serious, so he was going to listen to her. He was aware that she wouldn't put innocent people in danger if she weren't right. "Will either of us be affected by this virus?"

"I will be okay. You will be affected, but not just yet. You have some more time before you get the virus."

"Will you be all right when I'm gone?" He asked concerned.

"I will be fine; you don't need to worry about me. The next time you'll see me is after the virus cures itself and I will already be married with children. You will have nothing to worry about. This was always preordained."

"Who do you marry?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't tell you. You will find out that one day, you just got to have hope."

"Alright," he said. He just wished he knew the name of the wizard his daughter was going to marry. He wanted to know that she will be taken care of. He didn't want anything happening to her. She was his only child, and he was very overprotective of her. "I just want you to remember that I will always love you. I want you to know that your mother would be so proud of you if she were still living today. If you need anything, please yell down to me I will be starting cooking our supper."

"Okay," responded Luna. "I love you so much, daddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day that Narcissa was going over to her sister Andromeda's house. She was going to make amends today. She knew she had to count her lucky stars that her sister reached out to her to try to improve their non-existent relationship. She made a lot of mistakes growing up, especially when she married Lucius. Even knowing their father handpicked her husband by an arranged marriage. She should have made a scene like her sister had and walked away from her family. She disliked Lucius. She didn't like how he treated their son, including treating their house elves. They haven't even shared the same bed with her husband for over ten years, and she was severely lonely. She and her husband even had two different rooms on two different floors.

"Andy, what a lovely house you have here!" Exclaimed Narcissa as she walked inside of her sister's home. She did have a beautiful home. The living room was nice and cozy, with a large leather couch, a small TV in the corner of the room; and several pictures of her niece growing up, and new ones with her recently born son.

"It's good to see you to Cissy," said Andy, brightly. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm good," she responded. "Teddy's such a beautiful baby. How old is he?"

"Almost four months old," she responded with a smile on her face. She was happy that she had a grandchild. During the war, she almost lost her only daughter and son in law, by her older sister. Thankfully Hermione was there to save them from the killing curse. "He's a handful like his mother."

"He is a beautiful baby," said Cissy, as she stared longingly at the photo of her great-nephew.

"I knew that you always wanted more children growing up," said Andy. "Why did you have any more children?"

Cissy dejectedly sighed, "Lucius and I had a hard time trying to get pregnant with Draco. I had two miscarriage before I got pregnant with Draco. We have been to many healers over the years, Lucius turned out fine reproductively, while there was something wrong with me; but they didn't know what. I've always wanted to go to a muggle doctor to see what's going on, but he never liked that idea, so I never went. I'm now regretting not going to the doctors."

"There's always time," said Andy. "You can try for another child."

Cissy shook her head. "I don't think it's the right time right now. Lucius and I are not stable in our relationship right now. I don't want to bring another child into the world while Lucius and I are on a rocky path, which we might be heading to divorce soon. Although I do want more kids, maybe that will happen someday in a few years. If not I will always try adoption."

"Mom," shouted Tonks, as she stepped into the living room. She had a panicking look on her face. Her hair was flashing all different colors. She was holding her sleeping three-month-old son in her arms. "I need you to watch Teddy for a while. Remus is at St. Mungos. He caught the virus. He was the first werewolf to get it."

"Go," said Andy, as she took her grandson into her arms. Tonks' nodded to her mother before she Floo'd back to the hospital. Andy gently placed her grandson in the spare playpen that she had in her living room. She sighed before saying, "Poor Remus. I hope he gets well soon."

"They don't know what this virus is?" asked Cissy.

"They have absolutely have no idea," said Andy. "They should talk to a muggle doctor to see if they can finally figure what's going on. They will probably know what's going on faster than the healers."

"True," said Cissy, after taking a sip of her water. "Muggles are further ahead of us."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Molly!" shouted Healer Bells from the Weasley family Floo. "I have some great news."

Molly dropped what she was doing, which was making lunch for four. She wiped her hands delicately on her bright yellow apron, as she walked into the living room where the Floo was. She was hopeful once she saw that the person was Healer Bells. She hoped that she came here to tell her that her family was awake. "Did they wake up? Is the virus cured? Are my children okay."

"Ginny woke up," said the healer. "She didn't have the virus like we thought she did. She had a small abdominal bleed that we missed. That is the reason why she passed out. She's fine, but she's not fully awake."

"What about the others?" asked Molly, nervously.

"There still the same," she said, sighing. "We have no idea why they are suddenly unconscious. We're receiving more and more people who are currently becoming affected by the virus."

"When are they going to be asking advice from healer outside of Britain?" she asked.

The healer sighed. "I have no idea. The administration doesn't want any outsiders involved yet. They know that it's contagious, but so far Britain is the only place that has patients with this virus they don't want the virus to spread even further. Personally, I think that the hospital's administration are pureblood idiots. They should have contacted other healers when the fist hundred people caught the virus."

"Thank you for telling me the good news. I know that you must be very busy with other patients to come here and tell me the good news."

The healer smiled. "Your welcome. Besides this was a pretty good break than being at the hospital."

"Thanks," Molly told her again. She was happy that at least one of her children was safe, besides Bill and Charlie; who both weren't in Britain. "I will probably stop by tonight to see Ginny."

"Oh," said the healer suddenly. She looked nervous for a moment. "I'm afraid that you can't see her today. She is being closely monitored and in isolation since she's been sharing the same room with her brothers who have the virus. You can visit her tomorrow morning. There is also a possibility she might be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you for telling me," said Molly smiling.

The healer nodded her head before she Floo'd back to St. Mungo's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Andy!" shouted a voice from the Floo.

Andy, who was sitting with her sister who was holding Teddy, quickly got off of her comfortable chair. She rushed to the Floo where her friend, and healer, Maggie Grace, Floo'd in. Maggie dusted the ash off of her healer robes.

"What is it dear?" asked Andy, taking in her friend's appearance. Her eyes had dark circles underneath. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. She looked like death warmed over.

"Is Nymphadora," she said, "She came to see Remus, who's my patient. I checked on her from time to time. The last time that I check on her was five minutes ago. I'm sorry…she caught the virus."

Andy was stunned. She didn't think that her daughter would be taking away from her by the virus. She was starting to get lightheaded. She didn't need this right now. She could feel her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She felt her eyes rolling back in her dead, and she quickly fainted. She was the next one that caught the virus.


	3. Day Five

Chapter Three:

Day Five

"Do you know who Teddy's godparents are?" asked the healer as she magically pulled the white blanket up to Andromeda's chin. She then placed Andy on a charm, that with notify her when her vitals change. The healer turned towards Andy's sister, Narcissa, who was sitting as close as she can to the bed, without getting in the healers way. She was holding little Teddy close to her as he was peacefully sleeping.

"I only know that his godmother had died in the war," said Narcissa, as she rubbed the baby's back. "I don't know who his godfather is, but I strongly think that it might be Harry Potter. Although I can be wrong."

"Alright," said the healer, as she jotted some notes down on her patient's medical record. The healer was tired. She had bags under her eyes, which she tried to conceal with magic concealer. She hasn't been able to sleep for a full seven hours, although she does get thirty minutes here and there in between her patients.

"Hi, healer Barns," said another healer coming into the room. She looked like she just got out of Hogwarts three years ago. She floated her two patients; Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, into the room. They both were laying right next to each other on the same bed. Remus' hand was holding onto Tonks tightly. "The rooms are getting fuller with virus patients. The lead healer wants us to start putting five patients to a room, more if their sharing a bed, but that's only for the married couples."

"Alright," said the healer, as she magically expanded the room. "Who else is being moved into this room?"

"We don't know yet," she replied, as she started expanding the room a bit. She decided that she was going to do it before they decided to add any more patients in here.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked the senior healer after the younger healer was finished magically expanding the room.

"Can you contact Harry Potter? We need to see if he is young Teddy's godparent? I don't think it would be good for him to be exposed to this virus as long as he had been, even though it hasn't affected anyone under the age of fifteen."

"Sure," said the more inexperienced healer. "I'll Floo call Harry and see what he says."

"Do you mind staying here until we get in contact with Teddy's godparent?" the Healer asked Narcissa, as she held the baby in her arms. "We don't have any healers that can look after him right now."

"Sure," Narcissa replied. She honestly didn't mind staying here with her sister and Teddy. She knew that her husband and son wouldn't care if she was not home right away.

As soon as the healer left the room, Narcissa, transfigured the small end table into a small cradle for Teddy. She placed him in it, and slowly rocked him back to sleep. She would have loved having him in her arms while he slept, but he was getting too heavy and making her arm go numb.

"He's such a beautiful baby," commented Harry as he leaned against the wall of the doorway. He smiled at Narcissa as she turned around, and gave him a small smile in return. "He always seemed to fall asleep whenever someone holds him."

"He was just like Draco when he was a baby," said Narcissa, wishfully. She shook the thoughts away from her mind. She didn't want her thoughts to be wondering what would it have been like if she had another child. She looked into his stunningly green eyes and asked him, "Are you Teddy's godfather?"

"Yes," said Harry as he walked further into the room. He took the seat right next to her. He eyed his godson, who was being rocked to sleep in a cradle by Narcissa. He was shocked that someone like her could be so gentle with an infant. It didn't take long for him to realize that she did have a child, one that was a bully to him growing up.

Harry turned to look at Tonks, Remus, and the now fallen Andy with a frown on his face. He couldn't believe that they caught the virus roughly at the same time. He just hoped that they would wake up soon to raise Teddy. He thought that they deserved to raise him and not a stranger. He barely knew how to take care of himself, how was he suppose to be caring for a young infant?

"I just got them back," said Narcissa, suddenly. Her ice blue eyes were misty with unshed tears. She was honestly surprised that she even told something this personal to Harry. She turned her head towards him. "Andy left the family when I was fourteen, to marry Ted. My parents were furious at her, so they banned me from ever speaking or talking to her. I tried so many times to get a hold of her, but my parents always found out. My father used to lock my in my room and yelled at me until he was blue in the face, every time that I got caught. Eventually I stopped trying to get in contact with her, the day before my wedding to Lucius. I wanted my favorite sister at my wedding. I even sent her an invitation. She didn't even show. After that, I just pretended that she didn't even exist. When I spotted her in walking in Diagon alley with her daughter I walked in a different direction. I couldn't stand to look at her, without having are old happy memories returning. I was closer to her growing up than Bellatrix. Most of the time I couldn't stand how Bella always worshiped the ground that our father walked on. She was his favorite daughter, and he had no problem always mentioning it to us."

Harry was shocked that she reveled her feeling to him. He felt the desire to do the same. "I lived with my aunt and uncle growing up. My bedroom was a closet under the stairs until I was eleven. I had to do a lot of chores around the house, or I wouldn't get any food; even when they feed me it was only table scraps. I don't even know my name until I started first grade. I always thought my name was freak or boy. My only escape was getting my letter from Hogwarts."

Narcissa was furious that such a sweet man had such a horrible childhood. She knew that he didn't tell her everything about his childhood, just enough to gain her trust. She couldn't stand when someone abused their kids; she hated it. She was glad that Lucius never raised a hand to her or their son.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to mess up on raising Teddy. I don't know how to look after a baby," Harry suddenly blurted out.

"It's easy," said Narcissa. "Will Hermione or Molly be helping you? Molly has seven kids, I think she can give you advice. Hermione is book smart, so I think she might know about babies. I believe that they can help you with looking after Teddy. I can also help out too. It's been awhile since I have looked after a little one, but I'm sure it can't be too hard."

"You right," said Harry. Why didn't he realize that he has Molly and Hermione their to help him out? Maybe it was so easy to talk with Narcissa that he wanted to keep their conversation going. "I'm going to need all the help I can get with this one. I can tell he is going to be a troublemaker."

"Sorry to interrupt," said a healer coming into the room. She was in her late twenties to early thirties. Her black hair was in a braid down her back. Her blue healer scrubs had several different color spots. She looked like she's been here for two days straight, and barely had any sleep. She frowned as she looked at the two visitors. The hospital had many of the patients visitors leave, so there weren't in danger of getting the virus. They only made an exception for a couple of people, including Harry. "I need to make this room bigger. We have two more people to put in this room. I'm afraid that they were alone at the house. I'm glad that the girl Floo'd in when she did."

"That's horrible," said Narcissa.

"Yeah," said the healer, as she conjured two more hospital beds for the room. "Since this virus hit us, we have been working non stop trying to figure out what's exactly going on. We just keep getting more and more people coming in. Not all of us have even got a chance to check in with our families to see if their alright. I know some healers have had their families brought in as victims of the virus. It seems children under the age fifteen are barely affected by the virus. I just hope that this virus doesn't effect all the adults. Who would watch the kids then?"

Harry and Narcissa shared a look with each other. They were honestly surprised that this healer was talking so much, with how dead she looked on her feet. Narcissa blush and looked away from Harry, who was still looking at her. This was the first time that she had any guy stare at her like that. She didn't even get that look from her husband. It made her feel good about herself. She needed to feel wanted. She wanted that feeling of being someone's first choice. She didn't have that with her husband.

"Do you know who the two new patients for this room are?" Narcissa asked. She hoped to Merlin that it wasn't her husband or her son.

"No," said the healer. "All that I know about them the new patients are there father and son."

The healer left the room right after that. The room was full of silence, a pieceful silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pansy wasn't having a good day. Her father kept pushing her to get Lucius to arrange Draco's marriage to her. Her father even wanted her to go as far as tricking Draco into a marriage by getting pregnant with his child. She didn't like Draco like that anymore. She had a brief crush on him when they were at Hogwarts fourth year. She liked someone else. Someone who would never take the time to look at her, or even think about her in a romantic light. If her father found out who she liked, he would kill her. It was a good thing that her crush, Harry Potter, would never look at her in a romantic light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly was sitting on the chair that was next to Ginny's bedside at . She held her daughters hand with her left one, while her right hand was brushing Ginny's hair back from her forehead. She was glad that her daughter wasn't infected with the virus. She didn't know how she would cope if her only daughter feel to the virus. She was lucky that her two oldest sons weren't in the Britain. The healers told her that her daughter should wake up sometime soon. They were afraid that she was going to get the virus that was going round, so they gave her some medicine; which made her tired. They weren't even one hundred percent sure that the medicine that they gave her, would prevent her from getting the virus.

"Mom," whispered Ginny, as her eyes fluttered open. She closed the quickly. She needed to get used to the bright lights. She opened up her eyes again, this time, the light was dimmer. She noticed that she was in a small room at St. Mungos. Her mom was sitting right next to her. She wondered where her other siblings, Harry, and Hermione were.

"I'm here, baby," said Molly, as she handed her daughter a half full glass of cold water that was sitting on an end table near her hospital bed. She bent the straw and held the straw towards her daughter's lips. She didn't want her daughter doing too much so soon after waking up. "Drink slowly, Ginny."

"What happened to me? Where's Harry?" She asked as she gently sat up on the bed.

"You had some internal bleeding from your Quittage injury. Harry is doing something involving baby Teddy. He told me that he would be taking care of Teddy for awhile."

"Did something happen to his parents? I thought that his grandmother would have taken him," she commented.

"Ginny, darling," said Molly as she gently squeezed her hand. She hated that she had to tell her daughter what happened to her brothers. "When we first brought you to St. Mungos they thought that you caught the wizarding virus that's going around. They don't have any idea what's causing the virus. As soon as we brought you here Percy, Ron, and George caught the virus. Your father is at work. Hermione is searching through some books. She want's to examine on her own about this virus, in muggle health books."

"Alright," said Ginny. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to get out of the hospital. She looked at her mother. "I want to go home."

"I will flag down a healer," she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours past as Harry and Narcissa sat there talking. They talked about everything and anything. They were having such a good time that they were happy to make a new friend through all the craziness. They both looked at the door, where the healer came in, floating an unconscious Lucius and Draco Malfoy.


	4. Day Eleven & Day Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter is where their story truly begins. Also from this point forward some sections might be in different person point of view.

Chapter Four

Day Eleven

Harry and Ginny were going through some of Teddy's baby clothing at Tonks and Remus' apartment. They didn't know how long Tonks and Remus were going to get better, so they were grabbing a lot of Teddy's clothing. Harry and Ginny already shrunk most of his furniture, and had them all in a diaper bag. Molly and Hermione were at the Burrow looking after Teddy, although it was mostly Molly; she loved taking care of the baby. It took her mind off of her sick children. Arthur was at St. Mungos as a patient. He unfortunately caught the virus two days ago.

"Harry," said Ginny, as she folded Teddy's light blue baby blanket, and placed it in the duffle bag with the others. She stared into his emerald eyes. She loved his eyes the most. "I know that this isn't the best time to talk about us, but when are we going to get back together. I know that the only reason why you broke up with me was to keep me safe."

Harry took in a deep breath. He was wondering when she was going to bring this topic up. He was ignoring being alone with her since he brought Teddy back to the Burrow. He didn't even know if he really wanted to get back together with her. She has been his first real girlfriend. He just doesn't know if he still loves her romantically like that. He cares for her, it's just that he has been thinking about other women lately. He doesn't know if he could have a relationship with her while this virus is going around. He was scared that he would lose her to the virus.

Harry wished that Hermione was here with him here instead of Ginny. He dismissed that idea in one go. Hermione was trying to get caught up on sleep. She has been going through these medical books for days and coming up with no answers. He knew that she wished she could talk to her parents. They might have been able to help.

"Harry," said Ginny, as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Well…"

"Ginny," he said with a sigh. "I don't know if I want to date anyone right now. Don't get me wrong I still care about you. I just don't want to risk it with this virus going around."

Ginny knew that he was right. She was thinking about the same thing. She just couldn't accept that. She needed to do something. She saw from the corner of her eye, as Harry reached down to pick up one of Teddy's shirts. She made her move. She pounced on Harry, knocking them back on the couch. She quickly straddled his hips, before he even got a chance to move. She kissed him on his lips. She missed how they felt on hers. She missed how they belonged there. She slowly grounded her hips onto his hardness. She broke the kiss. Her eyes sparkling with delight. She knew happy that she was going to get what she wanted. She wanted to have sex with Harry. "Harry, I know that you still care for me. Even if aren't together yet, we can still have sex."

Harry groaned as he felt Ginny's hand slip underneath his shirt. Her fingers trailed all over his taut muscles. He knew that he should stop her, but it's been too long since he had sex. In fact, the last time he had sex was with Ginny before the war. He moaned as she started kissing his neck. Her breast was pressed against his chest.

"Ginny," moaned Harry, as he felt her hand slip underneath his jeans, and into his boxers. She held onto his impressive length, and slowly started to stroke him. "I won't last that much longer if you keep that up."

Ginny smirked. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted him inside of her. It has been too long since they had sex. She grabbed her wand, and spelled off their clothing. She was too impatient to take them off. She didn't want to waste any more of their precious time together. She sank down on his hardness. She was going to be in charge this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna sighed as she sat down at the table with her father for lunch. She knew that the time was near for her father to get the virus. She was upset that she wasn't going to be able to see him awake for a while. She knew that this needed to happen. She knew that her father would be happier when he woke up from the virus. She just couldn't wait to meet her new step-mother. For now she needed to keep it a secret. If anyone found out that she knew how to stop the virus they would come after her, even though the way to stop the virus was very dark magic that wasn't practiced in a while.

"Luna," said her father as he placed two bowls of their favorite soup down on the table. He noticed her odd behavior started yesterday. "What's wrong honey? Is this about the virus?"

"Yeah," she said, as she absentmindedly stirred her soup with her spoon. "Today is your last full day before you get taken by the virus."

Her father stared at her. He knew that it was sometimes hard for her to open up to people. He knew that her gift often caused her problem making friends when she was younger. He just wished that she could have told him earlier about the virus. He would have helped her with the guilt that this secret gives her. "Well," he said, sitting further back in his seat. "I guess that were going to need to spend the day together. We can do whatever you what."

Luna gave her father a small smile. She knew that he was going to have a hard time leaving her behind. "I just want to spend the day with you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Pansy stared at her reflection in the mirror in her father's office. Her dark brown hair was down today and her curls were smooth. She didn't know why she spent so much time on her hair when she wasn't going to go anywhere. Her hazel eyes were misty with unshed tears. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't not with her father in the house. She had a black and blue eye and a split lip from her father. He father was pissed that Draco was taking down by the virus.

Her father then decided that she was going to marry one Greggory Gole. She hated that brainless, spineless, no good overweight brute. She even told her father that when they got into an argument earlier this morning. She should have told her father that he was already taken by the virus too, but she knew that he wasn't going to listen to her. He called her a no good idiot that was only good for laying on my back. That's when he hit her. She just wished that her father got the virus than Draco. She knew that he wasn't abused. She could at least handled that.

"Robert!" shouted her mother from the living room. Her mother wasn't as bad as her father, but she was as cold as ice since Pansy older brother died. Her mother didn't care for Pansy.

Pansy slowly walked over to them. She smirked when she saw her fathers on the ground with an empty glass of fire whiskey laying by his head. She noticed that he passed out from the virus. Good, she thought darkly as she left the living room. Her mother could be the one to deal with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was holding baby Teddy as his blue eyes fluttered shut. She knew that Molly was trying to be strong, but she knew better. She knew how depressed Molly was. She knew that she was missing her husband and children. She felt bad for her. She couldn't imagine having a son died, then most of her children being affected with an unknown virus, along with her husband. She had a type of strength that Hermione did see in a while.

Hermione smiled as she set down a sleeping Teddy in his makeshift crib. She covered him with a blanket before she sat back down on the chair. She pushed her hair back, picked up own of her parent's old medical journals. She hated that she couldn't find anything. She just wished that the hospital's administration got off of their asses and went to a muggle doctor for help, but she knew that they weren't going to want to. Too damn prejudice.

Molly sneaked into the living room, without Hermione knowing. She had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a glass cup in the other with some melted ice. She wanted to get drunk. The last time that she got drunk was the night of Fred's funeral. She sat down in the comfortable chair next to Hermione. She eyed up the girl, who was too busy read one of those books. She didn't have the heart to tell the girl that looking through them were useless. They were all going to get taking by this unknown virus. Why couldn't she see that she was wasting so much time, while she can be doing other stuff? Stuff that was fun.

Molly pouring herself a half of cup of Vodka. She knew that this stuff was addicting. She actually raided this bottle from Arthur's shed. She knew that he wouldn't have minded if she drank some of it.

"Hermione," said Molly, so suddenly. That was her third cup of Vodka today. She was already starting to feel the effects. "Do you ever think that this virus happened because of the war? Do you think that it was a way to get rid of all the traitor witches and wizards?"

"No," said Hermione. "I think that the virus happened so suddenly."

"I miss Arthur," Molly said with a faraway look in her eyes. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of her dress. She was getting all hot and bothered at the thought of her husband. "I missed when he would come home and give me a tight hug. He always smelled so good that I just wanted to jump his bones. I missed how he kissed me before he left for work. I missed the sex. God how I miss sex. Arthur and I didn't have sex in years. We were always too tired. I haven't had sex in five years, five long years that I didn't get any action. It has been way too long for me. I was hoping since the war ended that he and I can have more sex. He's not here now. Will you take his place? You look like you need some sex? When was the last time that you had sex? Are you a virgin? It's been a while since I've been with a virgin. Did you ever have sex with a woman? I did. Do you like chocolate? How about whip cream. Arthur loved using whipped cream in the bedroom. He would cover me up in whip cream before he devoured me. This one time…"

"Molly," said Hermione, mortified. She didn't want to know about Molly and Arthur's sex life, or their lack off. She knew that she was getting drunk. She had to do something. She didn't want little Teddy to wake up. She got off of her chair. She needed to get Molly upstairs, before she had the idea of taking off her clothing.

Molly looked at Hermione lovingly, she was ready to have sex with her. Her eyes were glazed over. Her mouth parted, as she was breathing heavily. She started unbuttoning her dress, her dress was opened to her breasts, before Hermione walked over to her.

Hermione sighed as she grabbed Molly's soft hands. She had to get Molly upstairs before Molly did something that she would regret later. She led the wobbly Molly up the stairs to her bedroom. Once they were in Molly's room, Hermione led Molly over to her bed, and made her sit there. She left her there for a moment while she looked for dreamless sleep potion in her bathroom.

Hermione gasped when she saw Molly. She was only in her bra and panties. She had a small stomach, with some stretch marks. Her baggy clothing made her stomach look bigger than it really was. Her breast was spilling out of the top of her bra. Her legs were smooth and hairless. She had a rose tattoo going up her right leg. For an older woman, Molly was hot. Why did she felt like hiding her body through so many baggy clothing? Damn purebloods, thought Hermione.

Molly was in the process of trying to take off her bra, but she just could get the back opened, which Hermione was thankful for. She really didn't want to see Molly any more than she needed too. She needed to stop her.

"Molly," she said, gently. She didn't want to startle her. Molly stopped what she was doing. Hermione held out the vial of dreamless sleep potion. "Can you drink this for me?"

"Chocolate syrup?" asked Molly, with a leering smile.

"Yes," responded Hermione, lying through her teeth.

Molly took the vial and drank it in one sip. She tossed the vial to the floor, quickly grabbed Hermione by her arms, before giving her a sloppy kiss on her lips. Hermione gently pushed Molly on the bed, before she passed out. She sighed as she covered the grieving drunk woman.

Hermione shut turned the light out of her room. She sighed as she walked down the steps? Where the hell were Harry and Ginny when she needed them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day Sixteen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny Weasley wasn't in a very good mood. After she had great sex with Harry at Tonks and Remus' house, she expected him to com crawling back to her. Begging her to take her back. He didn't. In fact, he has constantly been ignoring her and giving spending way too much time with Teddy. Today she was going to confront him, but she found out from her mother that he went to go see Narcissa Malfoy with Teddy.

Why would he go and see her? She knew that Narcissa and Teddy were related, but why did he need to go there alone. She was jealous of that older woman. Ginny Weasley was jealous of an older woman.

She was walking down Diagon Alley. She had to get out of her house. Her mother was driving her crazy. She was constantly drinking, and barely would eat anything. Her mother was losing weight. She was too focused on her losing her other children and husband she didn't notice that he daughter was in emotional pain.

Ginny was glad that Hermione was staying with them. Hermione was taking care of her mother, something that she should have been doing if she wasn't so focused on getting Harry back as her boyfriend. She was surprised that Hermione never complained about taking care of Ginny's mom, not like she would do.

Ginny didn't realize where she walked to until she stopped right in front of her brother's joke shop. It joke shop was still damaged from the war, but it wasn't as bad as the other shops in town. She touched the glass of the window. She could almost imagine her brothers smiling faces when they got a young customer with wide eyes.

She looked at around her. The streets were bare. There was an occasional witch or wizard that walked past her. She missed the hustle and bustle of the busy street.

Ginny felt weird. Her eyes watered. Her breathing became ragged. She clawed at her heart, which she thought was going to beat out of her chest. She stumbled towards the ground. She took in a deep breath before unconsciousness took her over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you seen, Ginny?" Molly asked Hermione.

"No," said Hermione, as she hid the bottle of fire whiskey away from Molly. She was upset with her red headed friend. While Ginny has been pining over Harry for the last couple of days she has been taking care of an alcoholic who was very horny. She, unfortunately, had been kissed by Molly a couple of times when she had to put her to be. She had her ass grabbed, and her breast pinched. She was embarrassed that Molly tried to have her way with her. She never told Molly, or anyone of Molly's drunk behaviors. "I know that she left two hours ago."

"I just hope that she alright," said Molly, as she reached for her bottle of fire whiskey. She frowned when she realized that there was nothing in there.

"Molly," came healer Bell's voice from the Floo. "Molly are you here. I need to tell you some important information."

"I'm here," said Molly as she walked over to the Floo. Molly had a frown on her face. "Did my children wake up?"

"I'm sorry they didn't," said the Healer Bell. She truly did look upset. "It's about Ginny."

"What about Ginny?" Molly asked.

The healer looked at her with a serious expression on her face. "She caught the virus."

"No," said Molly as she shook her head. She sank to the ground. She shook her head. Her blue eyes filled up with tears. "It's not possible. She couldn't have the virus. You gave her the medicine. You told me that she will be fine."

"I'm sorry. There wasn't anything that we could have done. She's been infected. She's sharing a room with her father and brothers."

"Get out of my house, Now. You promised that she wasn't going to get the virus. Out! I hate you! Out!" Molly screamed, as she sank to her knees.

Hermione knelt down and brought Molly into a hug. She rubbed circles on her back. She looked at the healer, with a soft voice, she said, "I think it's time you should leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Young Ginny Weasley was the last witch to be infected by the virus. Over the next few days, the wizarding world of Britain realized most of their population was laying in St. Mungo's. What they didn't know was this was just the beginning of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this recently posted on my other fanfiction page on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
